Plastic containers are used to store powders and liquid concentrates combinable with liquids such as water, soda, or the like to form ready to drink beverages. It can be desirable for such containers to include a removable cap that can be used to both cover the container opening and as a measuring cup for dispensing the beverages from the container. Such caps are commonly used with containers storing liquid detergents. To dispense the liquid material from such detergent containers, the consumer may remove the cap and pour a suitable amount of the liquid material into the cap, for example, to a preset measuring line.
One disadvantage of such caps is that if the liquid material inadvertently drips onto an exterior of the sidewall of the cap, the liquid material could drip along the sidewall and soil a sidewall of the container, or an underlying surface such as a table, or a consumer's clothing. Another disadvantage of such caps is that if the liquid material drips or is spilled onto the interior of the sidewall of the cap, the liquid material may drip onto threads connecting the cap to the container, the threads can become soiled and transfer the liquid material onto the threads on the neck of the container. This may undesirably cause the threads of the cap and the container neck to stick to each other. Yet another disadvantage of such caps is that the threaded connection between the cap and the container neck may provide the only seal for the container and when the container is inadvertently inverted, the liquid material may leak out of the container or may flow into the interface between the threads of the cap and the container and soil the interface.
Some detergent caps include a sidewall that includes a fluid collection channel. Such channels may restrict and/or prevent the liquid material from dripping all the way down the sidewall of the cap. However, threads located in the channel can be exposed to the liquid material collected in the channel. As such, the threads of such channels can become soiled and undesirably transfer the liquid material to the threads of the container neck.